


Addiction

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is accused of having an addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

  
**  
Addiction   
**   


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece._

 _Summary: He is accused of having an addiction._

 _Author’s Note: Quite possibly the shortest thing I’ve written in prose to date._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed._

 _Published: 4 August 2007_

 _Rating: K+_

 

To say that one was an addict was to imply that one had a problem.

If one was an addict, it meant that one would go after the addiction with a single-minded brainless need and not take care of basic functions.

To have an addiction indirectly meant that one had a tolerance, always needed more to get to the same place, the same high.

Addictions didn’t want to stop, but in truth, they cannot stop. They _need_. They _want_. They have to have it, _now_ and not later.

He was accused of being addicted to his lover, and he shrugged it off. He did not have the classic symptoms, thus, he was not an addict.

He did not go after his lover with single-minded want—unless, of course, his lover was wearing his uniform or jeans or a yukata or a towel or clothing or some clothing and not others or was wearing nothing at all.

And he certainly didn’t do it at the expense of his health—his lover always hit him and made him eat and sleep and train and work and only occasionally told him he was being obsessive.

Plus, he was exercising all the time now so he was in prime condition.

He didn’t only think about his lover—not at work or on missions. He interacted with others. Why, even last month he talked to Asuma.

Or was that three months ago?

That wasn’t the important point. The point was he got out.

Sometimes.

And he could say he was not an addict because addicts couldn’t stop. He could end things anytime he wanted to, but really, who would want to?

Addicts also needed more as time went by to get the same feeling. He didn’t need more to get the same feeling; he just wanted that feeling more and more the longer he was with his lover. He _wanted_ more; it _wasn’t_ a need.

So when people suggested he had an addiction, he could brush them off. He knew with certainty that he wasn’t one.

Because being addicted implied that he had a problem and he most certainly did not have a problem.

 

  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
